


Obedience

by Oak_Wood



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Shotacon, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oak_Wood/pseuds/Oak_Wood
Summary: I noticed that this pairing has never really ever been brought up before among my little circle of friends... so I took matters into my own hands to write a thread of it. I figured it'd be easier for me personally to write a more humanoid character, so I had Satan sit off to the side, watching Saddam use Damien. Enjoy!If incest and underaged characters isn't your thing, don't read! Go find something else you'll enjoy! You'll only bring yourself down forcing yourself to read something you know for a fact you won't like. Have a great day!
Relationships: Damien Thorn/Saddam Hussein
Kudos: 6





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that this pairing has never really ever been brought up before among my little circle of friends... so I took matters into my own hands to write a thread of it. I figured it'd be easier for me personally to write a more humanoid character, so I had Satan sit off to the side, watching Saddam use Damien. Enjoy!  
> If incest and underaged characters isn't your thing, don't read! Go find something else you'll enjoy! You'll only bring yourself down forcing yourself to read something you know for a fact you won't like. Have a great day!

Things had started off mild; either his father or Saddam would sit with him and show video or pictures of men touching each other, between the legs, and despite it making him feel weird, Damien would continue to watch so he didn’t upset them. Over time, things would be taken a step further. Activities had started to get more hands-on, with them touching Damien's small body and feeling him up, groping him, making him feel far weirder than the videos and pictures had. His body would flood with a warmth, that at first was far more than odd, but at the same time, pleasurable.  
A while after that occurance, when Damien had been minding his own business in his room, there was a gentle knock at the door and his attention would be taken away from his goat plush to look at his dad's head peeking in.  
“Yes?" The raven-haired boy would ask in his typical high tone, shifting slightly to move to the edge of the bed. "Am I needed for something?"  
"Not... particularly," Satan would open the door a bit more and step in, "do you know the games we've been playing lately, son?"  
Damien doesn't hesitate to nod, seeming puzzled as to where this was going. Satan can't help but smile and make his way over to his son's bed, taking a seat next to him. "Well, you see, there's another game we've yet to play. It also involves a present, Saddam will be bringing it up in a moment."  
"A present?" Damien seems confused, yet intrigued, but doesn't complain or question it further as he nods and hums quietly. "Father, the games have been making me feel weird.. and.. question things."  
"Question things-?"  
Satan didn't get the chance to question the boy further as Saddam slipped into the room, a smirk pulling his lips upwards as he made his way over with a bag. "Lookie what me and your daddy got you, kid! You'll love it, and I know we'll love it too-" Saddam catches the glare sent his way from Satan, but he pays no mind as he continues. "Go put it on in your closet, we'll be waitin' right out here!"  
Damien would slowly take the bag handed to him and hesitate momentarily before slowly standing, nodding and bowing his head slightly in thanks. "Thank you father... thank you Saddam."

It didn't take Damien long to change into the gift- a crop top that snuggly fit his upper body, a skirt that was almost too revealing. He slowly opens the closet door and peaks his head out to look at the two waiting on the bed, Saddam quietly muttering to his father with a glint in his eye.  
Saddam had always made him feel uneasy. His intent never seemed to be all that good, and the things he said when him and his father fought were more than nasty- degrading words that never seemed to be taken back.  
The men were alerted of Damien's presence when the door's latches squeaked, their heads turning to look at the boy peeking out from behind the door.  
"C'mere, kid, show us what you got." Saddam gestured for him to come over as he leans forward onto his knees, the smile he attempted to make resembling another one of his smirks more than anything. Unsettling.  
Damien steps out from behind the door and tucks his arms behind his back, clearing his throat as he inches over. He isn't... quite sure what the outfit for. If it was going to be another one of the games, why was an outfit necessary? Was it purely aesthetics? Damien, per usual, didn't question. He was to be obedient.  
"Get in front of me and on your knees, kid, make it quick. Don't want to keep your step-daddy waiting, do you?"  
"No, I-.. I wouldn't."  
"Atta boy. You raised yourself an obedient one, Satan!" Saddam cackles and gently smacks Satan on the shoulder, the other man cracking his own grin.  
Next thing Damien knew, he was on his knees in front of Saddam, gaze to the side as he waited quietly for more instruction. The sound of a zipper was heard, and shuffling, and then a hand came to Damien's head and roughly grabbed his hair.  
"Y'know, kid, you should really fucking brush your hair or put it up in a ponytail," Saddam seemingly sneers, but quietly laughs as he tugs on the messy locks. "Contradicting as fuck, too! You're far tamer than your own hair!"  
"I'm sorry." Damien quietly mumbles, half-listening to the dictator's words as his eyes stared at the flesh before him. Damien was slowly connecting the dots- he was re-enacting some of the videos he had watched with Saddam. One man took the other's penis into his mouth, sucking like a popsicle or something... Damien never really had caught on. He breaks his gaze away from Saddam's cock over to his father, reassured by the small smile he was given. If he had looked down to where his father's hand was resting, he'd see his cock, but his focus was forced back to Saddam.  
"Like the videos." He instructed, pulling Damien forward so his lips were to the head of his cock. "Don't use your teeth. Don't bite. It's your first time, but if you fuck up, you're paying for it."  
The boy lets out a compliant "yes, sir" as he opens his mouth, again finding himself hesitating before taking the ock into his mouth. He heard a small groan come from the man, feeling the hand press his head down further onto his length. It felt.. odd. It was nothing like a popsicle- fleshy, warm, and throbbing. When the head of his cock hit the back of his throat, he gagged and tried to pull back; however, he was kept from doing so.  
Saddam's hand would pull his head back and press it back down, and when Damien got the hint he were to repeat those motions, he did it himself, his small clawed hand resting on the bed as he closed his eyes and got to work.  
After a while of groans and grunts from above, Damien's head was suddenly forced fully down onto the length and he nearly puked, body tensing as he felt a rush of warmth down his throat, all the way down to his stomach. It felt weird, icky, and gooey. Nothing he had ever experienced before.  
"Good slut, fuck-" the man heaved, taking a moment before he pulled Damien off his cock. The younger demon's face was flushed red and his nose was wrinkled. The taste was foul, however, as per usual, he wouldn't let himself complain.  
"What would your little British friend think, seeing you like this?" Saddam taunts, grabbing for Damien's face in his hand and squeezing his jaw. "On your knees? Pleasing an older man?"  
"Saddam-"  
"Shut it, Satan, I'm talking to the kid," he snaps.  
"... disgusted?" Damien chokes out. "Revolted? See me as lesser than I really am...?"  
"Probably would, wouldn't he? Seeing you on your knees in front of a grown man? Your _step-father_ _?_ "  
"I'd think so." Damien exhales and sits back on his legs, looking down at the floor as he brushes his bangs out of his eyes.  
"Say you're a brat."  
Damien doesn't even hesitate. "I'm a brat."  
"Atta boy, atta boy," Saddam glances to Satan, nodding as he stands and zips his fly back up. "I'm gonna head back to what I was doin', thanks for cooperating, kid!"  
Damien looks up to his father, watching him momentarily as he too stood and followed after Saddam.  
"We'll talk later, alright, kiddo?.." Satan said in an assuring manor, giving him a small thumbs up.  
"... Yes, father."  
"Go get yourself cleaned up, have a shower. Clean your hair. Don’t forget to wash your face, please."  
"Yes, father."

As Damien prepared to head to his bathroom, there was a quiet knocking at the door. "Damien?" A familiar voice would quietly chirp from the other side, peeking their head in with a smile. It would falter at the sight of Damien's outfit. "Oh, dearie, what are you wearing?"  
"None of your concern-" he huffs and grumbles, walking over to the Brit. "I need a bath. Help me wash, Pip."  
"May I brush your hair?" He softly asks.  
"Whatever, as long as you're there." Damien sighs and grabs for the blond boy's hand. "I need to talk about something. Listen to me, will you?"  
".. yes, yes, anything for you, you know that. Let's go wash you up. I'm here for you." Pip would say with a reassuring smile, following the demon along to the bathroom.  
There, they would talk, and Damien would more-so defensively talk about his feelings and get things off his chest. Pip was obviously concerned, but didn't have the authority to say 'that's wrong, Damien!' or anything of the sort, so he consoled the other boy the best he could while scrubbing his black mane of hair.


End file.
